RANDOM PICTURE CAPTION CONTEST 3
Here is the 3rd Random picture Caption Contest.There is gonna be 10 rounds(Credit to CC'sandCream) Round 1 Captionzeh: Were ridin' Knuckles the Echidna 00:36, April 26, 2011 (UTC) Guys?Do you think we should be ripping off "What Is Love"?The cops are RIGHT there!You Stole My Spinal Chord! 01:39, April 26, 2011 (UTC) Go left, NO, RIGHT! I mean eastwest. The friendly Fanshee 21:09, May 2, 2011 (UTC) It's friday... friday... gotta get down on.... friday Dan is here 03:43, May 3, 2011 (UTC) Round 2 Captions here! An awesome stick version of Home Alone!Knuckles the Echidna 00:36, April 26, 2011 (UTC) OH MY GOD NO ONE'S BEHIND ME!THIS ISN'T IN A NORMAL HOME ALONE MOVIE!!!You Stole My Spinal Chord! 01:39, April 26, 2011 (UTC) Man I hate being in this movie. Not only am I a stick figure, I don't have any eyes and ears and absolutely no nose! I hate my life... Rocketslug! :) Happy to talk! 02:51, April 26, 2011 (UTC) What i'm I screaming @? Dan is here 03:43, May 3, 2011 (UTC) Round 3 Captionsize After waitnig so long for Sonic to get a choas emerald,we went crazy and dreamt an imaginary one.You Stole My Spinal Chord! 19:32, May 2, 2011 (UTC) I'm waiiiiting... Dan is here 03:43, May 3, 2011 (UTC) Round 4(Ugly Spongebob) a caption here I'm very sorry,sir,but i'm on my way to an ugly contest!You Stole My Spinal Chord! 19:14, May 2, 2011 (UTC) Spongebob isn't haven't thebest day ever.... Dan is here 03:43, May 3, 2011 (UTC) My eyes.... they've shrunk..... The friendly Fanshee 10:39, May 3, 2011 (UTC) Round 5 $10.00 Captillar Who knew! Strange mist CAN come out of that bracelet you're wearing! The friendly Fanshee 21:11, May 2, 2011 (UTC) Huh...apparently there's a new guy in the money factory.You Stole My Spinal Chord! 22:04, May 2, 2011 (UTC) This isn't... that one um, guy...,. OKAY I admit it, I don't know my presidents. Dan is here 03:43, May 3, 2011 (UTC) Bonus Round(Dosn't Count) DA CAPTIONS OF TRUTH!!!!! Noooo!!!!I'm slowly vanishing!!!!!!You Stole My Spinal Chord! 22:09, May 2, 2011 (UTC) MISSINGNO. OH MY GOSH! Dan is here 03:43, May 3, 2011 (UTC) Hmmm....... something looks different...... HAVE YOU GROWN A BEARD? The friendly Fanshee 10:38, May 3, 2011 (UTC) Round 7 *sniff* I will miss him, and his troll threads. :( Dan is here 03:43, May 3, 2011 (UTC) *Is he a user on wikia? Because April was a month ago. He must be smelly if he forgot to take a bath. The friendly Fanshee 10:35, May 3, 2011 (UTC) *This is my new account that I literally made one second ago!Do you like it?You Stole My Spinal Chord! 19:11, May 3, 2011 (UTC) Round 8 Luigi wants to watch a movie...Knuckles the Echidna 11:19, May 3, 2011 (UTC) CONSIRACY ALERT CONSPRIACY ALERT!You Stole My Spinal Chord! 19:11, May 3, 2011 (UTC) Round 9 IMA FIRIN' MA LAZ0R!!!!You Stole My Spinal Chord! 01:33, May 5, 2011 (UTC) Round "Ben 10" It's a hybrid of Sonic(shoes,gloves and the shoes) and Knuckles (the fur color)!22:37, May 3, 2011 (UTC)Knuckles the Echidna Recolors... meh. Dan is here 01:27, May 5, 2011 (UTC) Meet Sonics Long-Lost Twin Brother,Sawnik.You Stole My Spinal Chord! 01:32, May 5, 2011 (UTC) =Predecessor= RANDOM PICTURE CAPTION CONTEST 2 =Successor= RANDOM PICTURE CAPTION CONTEST 4 =Spin-Off= RANDOM VIDEO CAPTION CONTEST Category:Random Picture Caption Contests Category:Sonic Category:Toy Story Category:Pokemon Category:Spongebob Category:Luigi Category:Luigi's Mansion